fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Comet
|manufacturer= |family=Nintendo Comet |type= |subtypes= |generation=8th |release= July 20, 2014 July 21, 2014 July 24, 2014 August 4, 2014 November 10, 2014 |retail= |discontinued= |online_services= |units= |media=Nintendo Comet Disc |cpu= |gpu= |features= |backward=Future Nintendo, Wii, Wii U |forward= |predecessor=''Future Nintendo'' Wii U |successor= |price=Basic model = $269.99 Deluxe model = $299.99 }}The Nintendo Comet is a home console, made by Comet Gaming, Inc. and Nintendo. It is the successor to the Future Nintendo, although the Future Nintendo still has several games to be released. It has a portable console designed similarly to it, titled the Nintendo Asteroid. The consoles will be retired in 2018 due to increased competition with the Nintendo Switch. History In late 2013, Comet Gaming, Inc., decided to speak with Nintendo about the Wii U's sales which did not meet predictions. Instead of redesigning it, the two companies decided to partner up to create an entirely new console, which was unveiled in February 2014. Features The Nintendo Comet was announced in early 2014 following a Comet Gaming, Inc. press conference and will be released in July. It was designed to serve as an upgraded version of the Wii U, having a similar tablet controller with some small redesigns. This included relocation of the right analog stick, among a few minor changes. The controller is also more wedge-shaped, bulging in the middle. The controller's screen is slightly smaller than the Wii U's, although it can display better graphics. Hardware The console itself is compact but powerful. It is of a slim rectangular design, made to sit horizontally. It includes three USB ports, an SD card slot with an SD card included, a power button, a reset button, a sleep button, and a disc slot. The new sleep button allows the console to turn off to save power, but players can still play on the controller, known as the Cometablet. The console holds 64 GB of memory. The console can support up to four Cometablets. Wii and Wii U hardware can be used on the system, as well. Software and services Some changes to the interface have been made, allowing multi-tasking much more than the 3DS or Wii U, as users can have up to three different software open at one time. From the Comet Shop, players can download a variety of things, ranging from apps to classic games. The Nintendo Comet allows players to download software from the NES, SNES, GameBoy, GameBoy Color, Nintendo 64, and GameBoy Advance for free using official emulators, and supports backwards compatibility with Wii U, Wii, and Future Nintendo titles, with a special adapter for GameCube games. All of the previous four can be purchased for a price. Future Nintendo titles start at $60, Wii U games start at $55, Wii games start at $45, and GameCube games start at $20. Miis return to the console, with the Mii creator having undergone a major overhaul. Miis can be customized to much more detail now, ranging from aspects such as clothing to voice. Their personality can also be edited, having effects on certain games using it. A camera is included with the system, as well as video recording. Videos can be up to fifteen minutes in length and can be directly uploaded to YouTube by connecting the system to a channel. An internet browser can be used, as well. Using a phone provider, the system can also make audio, video, and text calls to any international phone number. Amiibo In a system update in 2016, amiibo functionality will be added to the console. All Nintendo amiibos are functional with the game. Models *'Basic model': 64 GB of memory, a console, a Cometablet, four AA batteries, Mario Kart Comet *'Deluxe model': 128 GB of memory plus an SD card, a console, a Cometablet, eight AA batteries, Mario Kart Comet, $20 CometShop gift card Both models are available in pearl white, astro black, and aqua teal upon release, with rose pink and fire red planned for holiday 2014. Versions *Nintendo Comet: Released July 20, 2014. *Nintendo Comet Mini: Released February 28, 2016. Titles :Note: feel free to make games for this console, although make sure to list it here and add "Nintendo Comet Games" as a category. Make sure to have a reasonable release date, as well, according to the launch dates of this console. The console will see a launch title at release in July 2014, as well as several other first-party titles confirmed for release later in the year, as well as an entirely new series coming in fall. *''Mario Kart Comet'' (July 27, 2014) *''Mario Kart Kinetic'' (Beanstalk Inc.) (September 21, 2014) *''Super Mario Sunshine 2: Return to Delfino'' (October 12, 2014) *''GearQuest'' (October 26, 2014) *''Mario's Epic Journey'' (November 23, 2014) *''Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme'' (November 30, 2014) *''Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games'' (December 7, 2014) *''Starship Crew'' (May 17, 2015) *''Mario Kart 9 (Comet Gaming)'' (February 28, 2016) *''The Koopa Games II: Space Wars'' (July 31, 2016) *''Pokémon Comet and Asteroid versions'' (October 28, 2016) *''Lumoshi's Cookies'' (holiday 2016) *''Lumoshi's Cookies: War'' (holiday 2016) *''Super Mario Sunshine Comet'' (holiday 2016) *''Fantendo Smash Bros. Comet'' (TBA 2016) *''Zodiac Saga'' (TBA 2017) *''Super Mario Galaxy: Cosmic Combat'' (TBA) *''Mario Party Comet'' (unknown) Sales In its first weekend of release, it sold 500,000 consoles in the United States alone and more in other regions. After a week, a million units had been sold and by the end of the holiday season in 2014, at least nine million had been sold. Gallery Nintendo Comet new boxart.png|Boxart. Nintendo Comet logo.png|Logo. Nintendo comet box.png|New boxart. Comet logo.png|New logo. Boxarts SMGCC boxart.png|Super Mario Galaxy: Cosmic Combat Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Game Consoles